


calling (your name)

by hyucklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rebound Sex, top mark/bottom jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: “You’re sure your done with him? For good?” Mark says, his hand moving softly down the side of Jaehyun’s arm. A smile creeps onto Jaehyun’s face that makes Mark’s knees feel weak.





	calling (your name)

“He left again,” Jaehyun says into the phone, his thumb pushing absent-mindedly at his knuckle until it cracks. He hears a sigh on the other end of the phone and a twinge of guilt flares in his stomach. It’s not the first time he’s called about this; it’s the second time this month.a

“Did he take his stuff?” Mark asks from his end, pushing his glasses up where they had fallen down his nose.

“Not all of it, but he took a bag with him. He’ll probably be gone for a few days.” Mark nods into the phone, and Jaehyun speaks up again. “Will you come over for a little while?”

Mark sighs again, and Jaehyun figures he deserves it, but there’s a rustling on the other side of the phone that sounds promising. 

“How long ago did he leave?”

“It’s been about fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll be over soon,” Mark says, and he’s already tugging on his jacket in the doorway. He hangs up the phone with a mumbled goodbye, concern in the back of his mind as he treks his way over to Jaehyun’s place.

What Mark expects to see is a sniffly Jaehyun hovering in the doorway, arms curled around himself in need of a hug. What he doesn’t expect is Jaehyun to be standing half-naked with mussed hair as he sniffles, a pout hanging on his lips that ties the whole look together. 

“What are you doing?” Mark says, closing the door quickly behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” Jaehyun mumbles, shuffling into the living room for Mark to follow behind. “Sorry I look like a mess, I only woke up a few minutes before we started fighting so I haven’t really gotten ready or anything.”

The air hangs heavy as Mark isn’t exactly sure what to say. Jaehyun leaves him on the couch to go brush his teeth and put clothes on, but Mark’s thoughts stall as he tries to come up with some encouragement before Jaehyun gets back. 

He pushes up off the couch, walking towards Jaehyun’s room and knocking on the door where it’s cracked open. 

“You alright? Can I come in?” Mark says, pausing for a second and walking in before waiting for an answer. Jaehyun is on the bed, legs crossed in front of him as he stares down at his phone. He has on sweatpants and a long shirt that Mark assumes isn’t his own, and he looks up with a defeated smile as Mark walks in. 

“You know, I don’t love him anymore.” Jaehyun’s feet move to dangle off of the side of the bed, and Mark inches to sit down next to him. “We should be done. I just can’t imagine being alone again. Being by myself would feel so… sad.”

Mark clutches his heart in faux offense, making Jaehyun laugh for a second at the reminder that Mark is perpetually single just as Jaehyun is perpetually not. 

“You’ll make it,” Mark says, his elbow nudging Jaehyun’s. “You’ve got our friends, you’ve got your family. You’ve got me. It’s not like you’ll really ever be alone.”

Jaehyun nods for a moment, taking it all in. Mark can see that he’s not quite getting through to him, so he inquires further.

“Is that the only thing holding you back?” Mark says, his hand reassuringly on Jaehyun’s arm. Jaehyun lets out a soft laugh, leaning into the touch a bit, shaking his head. 

“I guess so, I don’t really know,” he says, reaching up to tossle his hair in his hand. “It feels stupid to worry about being alone, but I’ve always had someone. I don’t know what it’s like to live alone and not have anyone to, you know, take care of me.”

Mark lets out a groan, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. “You’re not telling me you’re only keeping this guy around for sex.”

“I never said that!” Jaehyun counters, but his face scrunches up like he’s already been caught.

“You’re an idiot,” Mark says, “nobody in their right mind is gonna stay in a bad relationship just for dick. That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not  _ that  _ stupid--”

“It is!” Mark says, sitting up straight to face Jaehyun. “You think you’re never going to meet anyone in your life who wants to have sex with you?”

“I don’t know! What if I don’t?” Jaehyun throws his hands up in anger. “I don’t really tend to have people throwing themselves all over me!”

“That’s because you’ve got a scary-ass boyfriend and no one wants to try and deal with that,” Mark says with a shake of his head.

“Am I being stupid?” Jaehyun asks, his voice suddenly quieter as if he’s afraid of who’s listening.

“Yes, I just told you that,” Mark sighs. 

“No,” Jaehyun says, “am I being stupid right now?”

Mark starts to say “I don’t know what you mean,” but he knows exactly what Jaehyun means as he grabs Mark’s chin and pulls them together in a sloppy excuse for a kiss. Jaehyun’s other hand is pulling Mark closer to him by the waist and Mark can’t help but fight off the voice in the back of his head for long enough to let his tongue lick at the inside of Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Jaehyun lets out a noise somewhere in the back of his throat and Mark’s eyes snap open as his brain reminds him that this isn’t a dream, this is real life.

“This is a bad idea, you have a boyfriend,” Mark says, holding Jaehyun back by the shoulder as he gives him an incredibly dangerous look.

“You just told me to break up with him,” Jaehyun says, his hand moving from Mark’s chin to the back of his neck. 

“But you haven’t yet,” Mark says, “and I don’t want to take advantage of you just because you’re vulnerable right now, Jaehyun.”

“Will you shut up and kiss me?” Jaehyun says, and Mark’s resolve almost crumbles, but he holds his hand up to stop Jaehyun. 

“You’re sure your done with him? For good?” Mark says, his hand moving softly down the side of Jaehyun’s arm. A smile creeps onto Jaehyun’s face that makes Mark’s knees feel weak. 

“Come take what’s yours,” he says, only getting time to take a shallow breath before Mark is surging forwards and knocking Jaehyun back against the mattress.

Mark is eager, maybe more than he’d like to admit, because his mouth is moving against Jaehyun’s like it’s everything he’s ever wanted. Jaehyun makes a noise, something high in the back of his throat that makes Mark feel a strange pride. His teeth clamp down on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, tugging it out until Jaehyun is leaning forward to fight the sting. Jaehyun’s hands are moving restlessly to touch every part of Mark possible, eventually fisting into the front of Mark’s shirt.

“Can I have this off?” Jaehyun says, tugging down on the shirt as he speaks against Mark’s mouth. Mark nods mindlessly, pulling the shirt off from the back of its collar and tossing it to the side just in time for Jaehyun’s nails to claw lightly at his stomach. 

Mark’s mouth goes for the space beneath Jaehyun’s ear, a wild guess at a soft spot that turns out in his favor when Jaehyun’s hips buck up again Mark involuntary. Mark’s tongue pushes down at the spot before he sucks the skin into his mouth, wondering how easily Jaehyun bruises but sucking hard enough that there’s nothing uncertain about the outcome.

“I want you so bad,” Jaehyun says, his nose nudging against Mark’s cheek. One of his legs move to wrap around the back of Mark’s thighs which Mark reaches for with his hand. 

“Are we going too fast?” Mark says, his face still buried in Jaehyun’s neck.

“Listen,” Jaehyun sighs, pulling Mark away from him to make eye contact. “It’s not too fast for me. If it is for you, we can stop, but I really do want this. All of this.”

Mark smiles a bit, nodding for a moment before leaning down to capture Jaehyun’s lips in a kiss again. His hands make their way under the front of Jaehyun’s shirt, thumbs running over the skin before moving up to find his nipples. Jaehyun takes in a quick breath of approval, only encouraging Mark to push his shirt up and take both of his nipples between his fingers.

“Take this off,” Mark says, already pulling the shirt upwards while Jaehyun shifts to get it over his arms and head. Mark scoots down to kiss the spot right in the middle of Jaehyun’s chest, leaving a trail with his tongue as he goes to put his mouth on one of Jaehyun’s nipples. Jaehyun lets out a moan of Mark’s name, lighting up all the right receptors in Mark’s brain to make him press his teeth down until he hears another moan. 

“Fuck you, that hurts,” Jaehyun says, pulling Mark back up to him until they’re kissing again and Jaehyun is desperately trying to feel as much of Mark as he can.

“These off too,” Mark says, crawling backwards off the bed and pulling Jaehyun’s sweatpants along with him. Jaehyun’s hips wiggle into the open air, and Mark reaches up to pull his boxers off as well before shimmying and stepping out of his own clothes. 

“Mark,” Jaehyun breathes, and Mark crawls back over him with a knowing smirk.

“I know, baby,” Mark says, moving back to Jaehyun’s chest when Jaehyun’s voice stops him.

“Hold on,” Jaehyun says, and Mark scatters off of him and to the side in an instant panic.

“Sorry,” Mark apologizes, not sure what he’s apologizing for yet, but already feeling guilty.

“No, it’s okay,” Jaehyun sighs, sitting up. “Just listen for a second. Before you came over, well even before we started fighting today, we were having sex. I’m kind of… already prepped and everything.” 

All Mark says is  _ Oh _ . He’s not really sure what other response is appropriate, especially when he’s not sure if he should be turned off by the idea or if he should be turned on even more. 

“And, well, we kind of stopped because we started fighting.” Jaehyun pushes his hand through his hair, not looking up at Mark as he suddenly turns sheepish in the moment. “He was mad because I moaned someone else’s name. Your name. Then he got up and left.”

“You said my name?” Mark says, his eyes widening as Jaehyun nods back at him. Mark leans up onto his knees, pulling Jaehyun’s face closer to his. 

“And you didn’t even get to cum thinking about me, did you? Poor thing.”

There’s a shift in the air around them, something that makes Jaehyun’s blood pump faster as Mark hovers incredibly close to his mouth.

“I guess I’ll have to fix that then, won’t I?”

Mark leans forward and kisses Jaehyun again, tongue hooking behind Jaehyun’s teeth and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t as hot as it was nasty. Jaehyun pulls Mark down with him onto the bed and their teeth bump against each other with the movement, but neither one of them takes the time to acknowledge it. Mark’s hands fix themselves on the inside of Jaehyun’s thighs, pulling them apart so that he can fully kneel in between them.

One of his hands takes over for his mouth as he pulls away from the kiss, letting Jaehyun suckle on his fingers. Jaehyun’s eyes gaze up at him, half-lidded and dark and blinking with false innocence as his tongue swirls around Mark’s fingers. Mark groans softly, imagining Jaehyun’s tongue lapping at his cock instead, but the moment demands that he push off the thought for another time. 

Mark rolls his hip slowly forward, letting his dick press up against Jaehyun. He feels Jaehyun bite down on his fingers at the feeling before he pulls them out and watches a string of saliva land on Jaehyun’s chin and chest. 

“C’mere,” Mark whispers, no specific intent behind it as he lets his fingers fall down in between Jaehyun’s legs. His fingers slide in easily as Jaehyun’s hips lift to meet his knuckles. He clenches tight on Mark’s fingers, trying hard to keep himself from fucking down against them as Mark works slow and methodically inside of him. 

“You don’t need to keep doing this,” Jaehyun says, hips rutting up with each of Mark’s small pumps. “I’d rather you just fuck me.”

“But I’m enjoying it,” Mark says, curling his fingers a bit and watching Jaehyun’s thighs twitch. Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a groan that has Mark quickly searching for the same spot again. 

“Stop, stop,” Jaehyun hisses, reaching down to still Mark’s arm. “I don’t want to cum already.”

Mark shrugs in a way that says  _ suit yourself  _ just as he pulls out of Jaehyun, pulling a whimper out of his mouth along with it. 

“Do you have a condom?” Mark asks, letting his hand stroke against Jaehyun’s inner thigh.

“Yeah, they’re in the second drawer from the top over there,” Jaehyun says, letting his head fall back against the bed as Mark crawls off the bed over to his dresser. 

“Second drawer? Why not the first?”

“Because everyone always looks in the first,” Jaehyun laughs, watching Mark dig through his shirts until he finds a string of condoms and rips one off of the end. 

“Wanna put it on me?” Mark asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he opens the package.

“Mmm, yeah, come here,” and Mark comes towards him as Jaehyun sits up and makes grabby hands at Mark.

Jaehyun takes Mark’s dick into one hand as he rolls the condom on with the other and revels in the bit of a whimper that comes out of Mark’s throat. 

“God, okay, are you ready?” Mark asks, reaching down to pump himself a bit as he positions between Jaehyun’s legs.

“Please,” Jaehyun says. He squirms as he feels the tip of Mark’s cock press against him, filling him up bit by bit and trying to get through the sting that aches in Jaehyun’s hips. “Please, Mark.”

“You ok?” Mark asks, reaching out to take Jaehyun’s hand in his own. 

“Never been better,” Jaehyun strains out, making Mark laugh a bit as lets out a shaky breath. “Go ahead.”

Mark raises a questioning eyebrow at Jaehyun, but Jaehyun assures him with a nod.

As Mark pulls slowly out of him, Jaehyun’s ankles wrap around Mark’s back, urging him to push back into him faster. Mark’s hand is still holding Jaehyun’s and he squeezes it lightly as he rolls his hips forwards and Jaehyun’s heels dig into his spine.

“Mark,” Jaehyun whines out, squeezing his hand back as Mark’s hip pick up a natural rhythm. 

“Is this what you were thinking about when you moaned my name?” Mark asks, trying his best to keep his tone conversational as his brain turns foggy at the feeling of being inside Jaehyun.

“It always is,” Jaehyun huffs back, only spurring Mark to rock into him faster. Mark’s hands move to Jaehyun’s hips, pulling down to match his own strokes, pushing choked breaths out of Jaehyun with every new thrust. 

Jaehyun’s hands reach out and attach themselves to Mark’s forearms until his nails dig into the skin. 

“Keep talking to me,” Jaehyun breathes out, panting through his mouth and letting his back arch up off of the mattress.

“Are you getting close?” Mark asks, making Jaehyun nod desperately. “My cock’s even better than you imagined. You’re gonna let me get what I want first, and then I’ll help you.” Mark has a smirk playing on his lips as he fucks into Jaehyun, but it falters momentarily as he feels a wave of pleasure running up his spine.

“Where do you want me to cum?” he asks, his rhythm gradually falling apart despite his attempts to keep his composure.

“In me,” Jaehyun says, his grip on Mark too tight to consider reaching down to touch himself. He feels Mark’s hips slam particularly hard into him as he begins to chase his orgasm, and Mark begins to rattle off every dirty thought held in his mind. 

“He can’t fuck you like I can,” he growls, eyes screwed shut as his legs begin to shake. “This is all mine.”

His thrusts grow in speed and power until he stops altogether, a shiver running through his body as he lets himself go inside of Jaehyun. 

“Stay inside me,” Jaehyun groans out. Mark gets the hint, reaching for Jaehyun’s cock between them and pumping it. He gasps at the sensitivity as Jaehyun’s walls clench around him. Jaehyun’s moans grow louder and his lips form Mark’s name over and over as Mark gives a few shallow thrusts to help Jaehyun along. 

“Mark!” Jaehyun cries, back arching harshly as he bucks up into Mark’s hand. Mark hisses quietly, withstanding the tightness just long enough for Jaehyun to ride out his high. As he pulls out, they both groan at the feeling, and Mark rolls to the side to land next to Jaehyun on the bed. 

“Are you gonna call him?” Mark says after a minute of silence, rolling onto his side to look at Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, hold on,” Jaehyun says, sitting up and reaching for where his phone sits in his pocket on the floor. “I should’ve dumped him months ago if I’d known that’s what I was missing out on.”

 

(Mark is offended, because he thinks Jaehyun should’ve assumed it was going to be that good, but the phone is already ringing, so he stays silent.)  

 

**Author's Note:**

> another manaal-inspired fic bc it's what i owe to the queen of nct fics 
> 
> i hope u all enjoyed it! i know it's kinda short but im kinda lazy and did this is in just over 24 hours so i'm satisfied with what i've done
> 
> as always hmu with thoughts on twitter @hesmarklee or on curiouscat.me/nctdad :^)


End file.
